Broken
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Lennon Colby is part of the alpha pack. She's suppose to be helping Deucalion find the next member of the pack until she meets Isaac, who makes he feel something she hasn't in awhile, happy. Later once her pack arrives in town will stay loyal to them or choose love.
1. When You Wish Upon a Star

_**Chapter One - When You Wish Upon a Star**_

* * *

Lennon opened her hotel room door, stepping out into the dark night, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, the air so cold she could see her breath. She wrapped her arms around herself, pulling the jacket she had on closer to her body before taking some steps away from the door, walking out into the middle of the parking lot before glancing around. Other than seeing an empty plastic cup blowing around cause of a slight breeze blowing, she didn't see or hear anything. Everything was still and quiet, exactly like she liked it.

Nights like tonight were the perfect time to explore. No one out roaming around, meant no one around to ask her a million questions she didn't want to answer. She couldn't count the times in the past people have seen her out and asked why she was all alone or where her parents were. The simple explanation was her parents, as well as the rest of her family, were dead, but she wasn't alone. She had a new pack, one of the most powerful packs around, but she couldn't give people those answers, so instead she went with a more straightforward answer, which was 'stay out of my damn business', which people didn't really want to hear, but she didn't care. She didn't owe anyone anything and if they didn't like that they could screw off.

She continued to walk across the parking lot and walked on to the nearest sidewalk as she begin to walk away from town and toward the Beacon Hills preserve. As she walked down one road after another, her surroundings getting darker as she got further out of town, she glanced up at the night sky, seeing a star shooting across the sky, making her smile for a brief moment as she thought back to another time in her life.

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Lennon." She heard a voice whisper. "Wake up my little Lenny girl." She heard the voice say again, causing her to come out of a sleep._

_She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times, then yawned before looking at the woman who was standing over her bed. She smiled at her then asked, "What is it mama? What's wrong?"_

_"What's wrong is someone is sleeping her birthday away." Her mother, Susanna, said, as she smiled down at her young daughter._

_"It's my birthday already?" Lennon asked with a confused expression, as she turned her head to look outside, then added, "but it's still dark outside."_

_Susanna chuckled at the look on her face, then reached out to tap her on the end of her nose as she said, "yes silly goose it's your birthday. Well almost, it's almost 5:30, which means your birthday will officially began at 5:38." She paused for a moment to look down at her daughter with a serious expression before asking, "so you know what that means right? You know the first thing we have to do?"_

_"Make a wish on the birthday star!" Lennon said excitedly, as she sat up in her bed._

_For her past few birthdays her mom had told her about the birthday star, a magical star, that when you made a wish on it right at your birthday, any wish would come true. She swore it worked better than making a wish before blowing out the candles on the cake, but until now her mom never took her outside to look for the birthday star, but she promised her on her fourth birthday they would go look for it._

_"That's right." Susanna said smiling. She pulled the comforter back as she added, "Now come on, we have to hurry. If we don't make the wish at the second you were born, the wish won't come true."_

_Lennon quickly got out of bed and bounce from one foot to the next, she was so excited she couldn't stand still. Susanna laughed at her daughter then held out a heavy coat for her to put on before gathering her up in her arms to carry her outside._

_"Where is it? Where is it mama?" Lennon asked, as she threw her head back to look up at the stars, wondering which one was the birthday star._

_Susanna smiled as she pointed off to the left, then said, "see that star right there? The really bright one? That's the birthday star."_

_"I see it! I see it!" Lennon called out happily._

_"Is it time to make the wish now?" She asked, as she lowered her head to look at her mom._

_Susanna checked her watch, seeing they had about ten seconds before it turned to 5:38 and begin to count down. When she reached zero and the minute turned, she said, "Ok now. Make the wish now."_

_Lennon grinned happily as she threw her head back to look at the star again. She closed her eyes and wished for the first thing that popped into her head. A sparkling pink pony toy she had wanted for months._

_She wished that wish with all her might, then opened her eyes, looking at the birthday star again before looking back down at her mom._

_"Did you do it? Did you make a wish?" Susanna asked her. After Lennon nodded her head, she added, "well what did you wish for?"_

_"I can't tell you that mama or it won't come true." Lennon pointed out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Right, of course, what was I thinking?" Susanna joked, then said, "Ok sweetheart, let's get you back to bed."_

_"Do I have to go back to bed?" Lennon whined. Now that it was her birthday, she was too excited to go back to sleep._

_"Yes you do, at least for a few more hours. But when we get up in the morning I will make you my world-famous birthday pancakes." Susanna said, knowing she always loved birthday pancakes, which were really just regular pancakes with rainbow sprinkles mixed in._

_"Yay! Birthday pancakes!" Lennon yelled out happily. She tightened her arms around her mother's neck, giving her a big hug as she added, "thank you mama. You're the best mama in the world."_

_"And you're the best Lenny girl in the world." Susanna said, as she hugged her daughter back._

_~ End Flashback ~_

Lennon shook her head, trying to get that memory out of her head. That was the last good birthday she had. Everything went right that day. She got to spend all day with her family, eat birthday pancakes and she even got that little pony toy she had wished for, unfortunately a few months later her family was murdered by hunters, leaving her all alone as an alpha with no pack until a family friend found her and brought her into his pack, raising her as if she was his own.

She begin to cross the road and then paused in the middle of the road when she saw another star shooting across the sky. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist, seeing she had about thirty seconds until the minute turned and it officially became her birthday. She bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if she should do what she was thinking of doing. It was stupid, but what else could she do?

Finally she rolled her eyes and sighed as she squatted down then sat down in the middle of the road. She laid back, looking up at the stars, then mumbled, "alright mom, let's see if this birthday star thing really is true."

She closed her eyes tight, making a wish, then kept her eyes closed as she continued to lay in the road and think about her mother for the first time in many years.

She wasn't sure how long she had been laying in the road when she heard something coming toward her. Without opening her eyes she could tell it wasn't a car, she could tell it was a bicycle heading toward her. She kept her eyes closed, hoping whoever it was would just pass on by, but she wasn't that lucky.

She heard the bike stop and someone jump off as they rushed over toward her, asking her if she was ok. She silently groaned, she knew she was going to have to speak to this person before they did something crazy like call for help.

With that thought in mind, she slowly opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar boy standing over her with a concern look on his face. His cute face, she noticed, as her eyes roamed over his features. He was tall and at first glance looked a bit on the lanky side, but when he held out a hand to help her up, she noticed that he actually had some muscles, not that she really paid that much attention of course. He also had nice blue eyes and cute curls in his hair that her fingers were itching to run through, although she would never do that.

"Are you ok?" He asked her again, after he helped her up.

"I'm fine." Lennon said, as she pulled away from him and wiped dirt from the back of her pants.

"Why were you in the road?" He asked curiously.

"Why are you all in my business?" Lennon snapped back.

"S-Sorry. I just... I saw you and I thought maybe you were hurt or-or needed help." He shyly explained.

"Well I don't. I'm fine." Lennon said back, as she turned around to walk away from him. She didn't have time to talk to boys, she was there for a job, but there was just something about this boy, something that made her turn back around to face him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, but I really am ok." Lennon said to him with a friendly smile.

"No problem." He said, smiling back.

"And to answer your earlier question..." Lennon begin to say, then added, "I was making a wish on the birthday star."

"Birthday star?" He asked confused.

Lennon chuckled then said, "Yeah, it's something my mom use to say. She would say if you made a wish on the birthday star the minute you were born it would come true."

"Oh. That's... I've never heard that before, but it's uh... it's..."

"It's stupid, I know." Lennon said, interrupting him.

"No, I think it's cute." He said, then added, "I think it's cute you two have something like that. I lost my mom when I was just a baby, so I don't remember anything about her."

"I lost mine a few months after my fourth birthday." Lennon sadly admitted, which actually surprised her, she hardly talked about her past with her pack, much less a stranger.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Lennon shrugged her shoulders, trying to brush it off, then said, "Its ok. It was a long time ago, I mean, I barely remember my mother either. I guess that one stupid thing stuck with me though."

He nodded his head, but didn't comment. He could tell that memory meant more to her then she wanted to admit. But he wasn't going to push the issue. He didn't even know this girl and knew he had no business being nosy about her life. He hated when people asked him questions about his life, there were certain things he didn't want anyone to know.

Lennon cleared her throat, then said, "well it was nice meeting you, but I should be going."

"Can I give you a ride anywhere?" He asked, feeling a little worried about her being out alone. He nodded toward his bike then said, "I mean, I only have two wheels but it'll get you to where you're going."

"Thanks, but I'll be ok." Lennon said, as she flashed him a smile, planning on turning around and leaving, but before she could, he called out to her, stopping her.

"I'm Isaac by the way." He said, as he held out a hand, then added, "Isaac Lahey."

"Lennon Colby." She said back with a smile, as she grabbed his hand to shake it.

She softly gasped when she saw a scene flash in her mind. She could see Isaac at home, standing in front of an older man, who she would guess was his father. The older man was yelling at him about something, calling him stupid, then raised his hand to strike him across the face.

Lennon released his hand and took a quick step back as she begin to gasp for breath, feeling pain from what she just saw. It was like she was actually there with him, feeling the things he felt. Feeling his pain and his fear. Seeing flashes of someone's life should be something she was use to by now, since it had happened to her several times while growing up, but it was still never an easy thing to experience and the worst part was she couldn't control it, meaning she had no way to prepare for it, it was just something that happened sometimes.

"You ok?" Isaac asked, as he rushed over toward her when she bent over to take several deep breaths.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Lennon said, as she glanced up, seeing how close he was to her. While he was that close to her, she studied his face, seeing a faded bruise on his cheek as well as a cut on his lip. She didn't know how she missed that before, but she saw it now and felt bad for the boy, which never happened, she never felt bad for anyone.

In her opinion bad shit happened sometimes, like a young girl losing her whole family or losing your eyesight, but you either rise from it and become a bad-ass or sit around and cry about it. People like her and her pack leader chose to be bad-asses, sitting around crying your eyes out would get you nowhere in life.

"What happened?" Isaac asked, as she straighten up and slowly released a breath she had just took.

"No-Nothing." Lennon said, as she took a step back then added, "Nothing, I just-I guess something went down the wrong way or something and I got choked up. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Isaac asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lennon said with a nod, then mumbled out, "I got to go."

She quickly turned around and took a few steps away from him. She didn't know what the hell was going on. She wasn't the type to just stand around and chat with someone or feel the need to protect someone, but within the few minutes of talking to Isaac, that is exactly what she wanted to do, but she couldn't. Helping him was not her job, which meant she just had to walk away, but even with knowing that, she couldn't stop herself from stopping and turning back around to face him.

"Hey Isaac... I um..." She began to say, as she took a few steps toward him before pausing.

She had no idea what she was going to say to him. What could she say? She couldn't tell him she knew what he went through or he would ask questions, she couldn't tell him she could help him or he would ask questions, no matter what she said it would cause questions. The type of questions she couldn't answer.

"I uh... just be careful ok?" She continued softly, as she shot him a small smile.

"Yeah, you too." Isaac said back, as he watched her turn around and begin to walk away again.

When a comment she had made earlier hit him, he called out her name, causing her to turn to look at him. He smiled at her then added, "Happy birthday. I hope all your wishes come true."

Lennon couldn't stop a huge grin from appearing on her face at his comment. She nodded her head at him, thanking him, then turned around and begin to walk away into the dark night, heading for the woods.

_...ooo..._

After leaving Isaac, she rushed into the woods, making her way toward the burned up Hale house. Her little talk with Isaac put her behind schedule. She wasn't sent to Beacon Hills to talk with cute boys, she was there to check out Derek Hale, who rumor has it was the newest alpha, and if the rumor was true she had to see if he was alpha pack material. Deucalion only liked the biggest and the best in his pack.

She came to a stop as she stood in front of the house. A quick sniff in the air told her that Derek was long gone, which she couldn't really blame him. Another rumor floating around was there were hunters in town and with him becoming an alpha she would bet he went into hiding until he could get a decent pack going. Sure being an alpha made you stronger, but none of that matter if you didn't have a pack. She knew there was no way she would have made it years ago on her own if it wasn't for Deucalion taking her in and saving her.

She sniffed the air again, trying to pick up Derek's scent, but instead picked up several scents. Some were stronger than others, meaning some were more recent than others, but either way there were too many to pick up on one person's scent.

Lennon took a deep breath then slowly breathed it out as she glance around the dark woods, wondering what her next move should be. She needed to find Derek, which was her whole reason for coming to town, but had no idea where to start. She would assume he went somewhere underground, but question was, where would he go?

She thought about going inside the house, see if he left behind a clue, until she heard a crunching noise from nearby and knew what that meant.

She wasn't alone in the woods and even thought she could take on pretty much anyone or anything, she was alone without a pack, meaning the smart thing to do was to hide.

She quickly raced over to a tree and leaned back against it as she heard the footsteps get closer, she could tell it was more than one person approaching the house cause of the three separate heartbeats she heard.

As they got closer she could hear them talking, although she wasn't much paying attention to what was actually being said as she was listening to their voices. She scoffed and rolled her eyes when she realized it was teenagers, teenagers around her age if she would have to guess. She couldn't believe she was hiding like a little scaredy cat from a few teenagers.

She always hated backing down from a fight or hiding but knew Deucalion's rules, he never wanted her to go into a battle alone, of course there was no rule about scaring a few stupid teenagers who decided to creep around in the woods in the middle of the night or if there was a rule about it she conveniently forgot it.

Lennon felt her face changing and knew her brown eyes were turning bright red as she prepared to scare them until an unmistakable scent hit her nose. These weren't just regular teenagers, one of them was a werewolf.

She felt her face go back to normal then turned around to peek around the tree, looking at the two young boys and girl, who were walking closer to the Hale house. She didn't recognize any of them but when her eyes landed on the dark headed boy she softly gasp when she saw a pure white light surrounding him.

She closed her eyes then opened them to look at him again, making sure she was seeing right, and she was. There was a faint white light coming from him, which only meant one thing, he was on the path to becoming a true alpha.

"Holy shit." Lennon whispered, then quickly ducked behind the tree again when he had glanced over in her direction.

"Is everything ok?" She heard the girl asking him. When he didn't answer, she called out his name, which Lennon learned was Scott.

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah, everything is ok. I just thought I heard something." Scott answered her, as the three walked closer to the house.

Lennon tuned out their talking as she thought about what she just saw. Besides getting a glimpse of people's lives when she touched them, she could also get a feel of the type of person someone is. Sort of like seeing someone's aura. She never really studied it or knew what it meant, but she could see a glow around some people and get a sense of who they were and after seeing Scott, she got the sense that he was to become a true alpha, which is something she had heard about but always thought it wasn't real until now.

She stared straight ahead with a smirk on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Deucalion about this. She knew he would be thrilled about having a true alpha in the pack. She had planned to make a quick get away from the woods until she heard a noise, causing her to peek out from the tree again and chuckle when she saw Scott hanging upside down after his friend pulled on a tripwire. Maybe he wasn't alpha material like she thought.

She turned around, planning to leave, She figured Scott's friends could figure out how to get him down, she had better things to do, but before she could take a step, she heard someone else approaching at the same time Scott heard them and told his friends to hide.

Lennon peeked out from the tree again, seeing a werewolf's worst enemy, a hunter, walking toward Scott. She narrowed her eyes and felt her claws sliding out when she saw the hunters. Like any werewolf, she hated hunters, but the hatred went deeper for her since hunters were what killed her family years ago.

She honestly didn't know which hunters were responsible for their deaths but she didn't care, she wanted all hunters dead, but she knew Deucalion would be upset with her if she went after any hunters alone, so instead she had to stay hidden behind the tree again and watch as one of the hunters, who she guessed was the leader, approached Scott.

After listening in to their conversation she learned the hunter was a Argent, she had heard all about the Argents', and that one of their friends was missing and possible turning into a werewolf. Lennon rolled her eyes and softly sighed after hearing that, a newly turned werewolf roaming around alone was not a good thing, fortunately for her, she didn't care. She didn't know this Lydia person, this wasn't the reason she was in town, she would leave the hero stuff to Scott and his friends.

With that thought in mind, she turned around and begin to leave the woods, disappearing into the night without any of the hunters seeing her.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - hello readers! Yes, as you can see I have started another story. I can not be stopped, it's a major problem lol. But I am really excited about this and think it will be a good one. I still plan to work on my other tw stories too. Thank you to my girls {you know who you are} for hearing me rambling about this story and/or for looking over scenes I wrote. Also big thanks to MessintheMirror for looking over the story and catching my many mistakes. You are awesome girly! I hope you all enjoy the chapter, happy reading!_


	2. One of a Kind

_**Chapter Two - One of a Kind**_

* * *

After leaving the woods, Lennon shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and begin to make the trek back to her hotel room. She was hoping to catch a quick nap before having to meet up with her pack to give Deucalion an update. She knew he wouldn't be happy about her not finding Derek, but knew he would be pleased about a possible true alpha.

She crossed the road, the one she was laying on earlier, heading for the sidewalk when she paused, catching a werewolf scent that she didn't recognize. It didn't smell like Scott's or any other scent she picked up on at the Hale house, this was way different. For a moment she wondered if it could be Scott's friend, the one they were looking for earlier. She glanced down to look at her watch, seeing that the sun would be rising at any moment, if his friend was smart, she would be looking for a place to hide. It was harder to run from hunters in day light, at least at night you had the darkness on your side.

Lennon slipped her hands back into her pockets and went to take a step to continue on to her hotel until she caught another scent. A scent she did recognize from earlier. It was Isaac's scent. She felt her eyes widen in fear, worried a werewolf had caught up to him before he can get to where he was going. She knew there was no way he could outrun a werewolf on a bike.

She ran a hand through her hair as she mumbled out a curse word. She shouldn't care, he was just some human boy that she didn't know. A boy she had only had one brief conversation with, just one stupid conversation with a stupid human boy.

She didn't care. She did _not_ care or at least that is what she told herself over and over again, but if that was true, why couldn't she stop herself from racing across town, following his scent to check on him?

She told herself it was cause it would look bad if a human turned up dead. Hunters would know exactly what killed him and would go on a man hunt or more specifically a werewolf hunt and that was the last thing they needed. That is what she told herself, but was that really the truth?

She shook her head, trying to get rid of all the questions from her head as she ran through the woods, following Isaac's scent, as well as the other werewolf's until she make it to the cemetery.

Lennon lowered her eyebrows in confusion as she stood in front of the entrance, wondering why Isaac would come there, unless this was the place the werewolf chased him to before attacking him and... nope he wasn't dead. She had to believe he wasn't dead. He was just a stupid boy that she had one stupid conversation with, that she did not care about, but he couldn't be dead.

She cautiously took a step inside the cemetery and glanced around, looking for... well actually she didn't know what she was really looking for, but she knew what she didn't want to see, his dead body laying on the ground.

She walked toward the back of the cemetery and felt her red eyes light up, ready to fight if had to, when she heard a noise coming from inside a small building at the back of the property. She came to a stop and softly smiled when she saw Isaac walk out of the building, without a scratch on him. He didn't see her standing off to the side as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and made a quick call to the police.

She thought about walking over to him when he ended the call until she heard someone yell out at his name. She quickly ducked behind an angel statue to hide as the man she saw hit Isaac earlier in a vision walk out the building. She saw Isaac's eyes widen in fear as his dad walked up behind him and grabbed him by the back of the shirt to spin him around to face him.

"It's ruin! The backhoe is ruined. What the hell did you do boy?" Mr. Lahey yelled at him.

"N-Nothing! I swear dad, I didn't do anything. I-I saw something..."

"You saw something?" He interrupted him. He threw his arms out, gesturing toward the empty cemetery then added, "what the hell would be out here? It's a cemetery dumb-ass. You didn't see anything!"

"Did you fall asleep?" Mr. Lahey accused him, as he pointed a finger in his face.

"I didn't. I promise I-I didn't." Isaac called out, then added, "I saw or I thought I saw..."

"Well did you see something or did you think you saw something?" Mr. Lahey asked, interrupting him again.

"I-I... I uh.." Isaac began to stutter. He was sure he saw something, but he could tell his dad didn't believe him so what was the point? No matter what he said, he would call him a liar.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Mr. Lahey said angrily, then added, "you were probably day dreaming, thinking about one of those stupid scary movies you love."

"Let me guess, you thought it was a zombie." Mr. Lahey said with a chuckle, making fun of his son.

Isaac looked down at the ground as his father shook his head and mumbled out, "I just can't understand how I ended up with an idiot son."

Lennon quietly growled to herself at hearing him tear down Isaac. Just from their short talk, she could tell he was a nice guy who was dealt a bad hand in life and he didn't deserve the abuse he had to live through.

"You know you'll have to pay for the backhoe. It's coming out of your paycheck." Mr. Lahey said, as he shot a look over at Isaac.

"But dad.."

"Don't '_but dad_' me." Mr. Lahey said, interrupting him, then added, "you screwed up, as usual, and you're going to fix it. If I hear one more word out you, you're going to make things worst for yourself. Is that what you want? You want to be punished?"

"No s-sir." Isaac mumbled, as he looked down at the ground again.

Lennon clenched her jaw in anger as she continued to listen to how he talked to Isaac. She remembered the image she saw hours ago when she originally met him. She knew exactly the kind of punishment he was talking about and couldn't stomach the idea of Isaac being hurt like that again. She felt her claws sliding out from the tips of her fingers. All it would take was one little sweep across his neck with her claws and he would never be able to hurt his son again.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a couple of cars pull into the small parking lot by the cemetery. The cars also caught Isaac and his father's attention too as they watched the sheriff and a couple more cops step out of the police cars.

"Now here comes the sheriff. Don't waste his time talking about imaginary things you thought you saw." Mr. Lahey said, as he glanced over at his son, then added, "just tell him what happened, the truth, and then get your ass to school."

"Yes, sir." Isaac mumbled.

Lennon kept hidden, keeping an eye on Isaac, as the sheriff asked him what happened the night before. A little later, when the sheriff asked Isaac about his black eye, she looked in between the father and son, wondering how he was going to answer that. She wasn't all that surprised when he lied and said he got it from playing lacrosse.

She slowly shook her head, wishing he would have told the truth, but understood that some things were best kept as a secret. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she caught a whiff of something, realizing they were not alone. She noticed Isaac looking at something in the distance and looked over in the same direction to see a man, mostly in black, staring at him from the woods.

She focused in on him, realizing he looked kind of familiar, and finally realized who he was. It was Derek Hale. She had never official met him, but everyone in her pack knew who the Hale's were. She briefly met his mother, Talia, once, years ago when Deucalion and others had met up with her to figure out how to handle the hunters, resulting in Deucalion losing his eye sight.

She noticed Isaac didn't seem to surprised to see Derek, his heart beat didn't change much, making her assume he had met Derek before and for some reason she didn't like that.

She could already imagine what Derek was thinking, it would be easier to convince a teenager with a terrible home life, who had nothing to lose to accept the bite then someone who had everything to lose, but she couldn't stand the thought of Isaac having to live that kind of life. She knew how it was to constantly be on the run and having to look over your shoulders. If he thought dealing with an abusive dad was bad, fighting for your life against hunters was worst. Not to mention other packs that might try to take you down for many different reasons. She had no doubt he probably could survive as a werewolf, but she just didn't want that for him. He deserved better than living a werewolf life.

Why it all bothered her so much, she didn't know, but before she could think up an answer she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket and quickly dropped down to the ground to hide. She knew none of the others would hear it, but knew Derek's sensitive ears would pick it up and she didn't want him to know another werewolf was in town, at least not until she was ready to make herself known.

She slide her cell phone out of her pocket, seeing that it was one of her pack members calling her, then slipped the phone back into her pocket, ignoring the call. She waited for a moment before peeking out from behind the statue to see that Derek was already gone. She also noticed the sheriff was done questioning Isaac and he was heading for the entrance, where his bike was parked.

She stayed in her hiding spot a little longer, watching Isaac walk his bike away from the cemetery, heading down the road. She waited until he was a good bit away from everyone before she stood up and carefully made her way in the direction he was walking. She made sure to stay hidden in case his dad or any of the cops were watching, then when she noticed it was safe, she walked out from behind one of the many trees she had been creeping behind as she followed him, walking up behind him and called out his name.

Isaac came to a stop and turned his head, hearing a female voice calling out to him, a voice he recognized from last night and for a moment, wondered if he was just hearing things. He felt his eyes slightly widen when he realized he wasn't imagining things, it was the girl from last night and she was walking right up to him.

"Hey Isaac, wait up." Lennon called out, as she jogged up behind him to catch up with him. She could have easily caught him and even pass him with her speed, but had to appear as human as possible around him.

"Hey..." Isaac began to say, still surprised to see her again.

"Lennon." She finished for him, then teased, "don't tell me you have forgotten me already. We just met last night."

"No, I-I could never forget you." Isaac shyly admitted then added, "it's not ever day you come across a girl in the middle of the road looking for a birthday star."

"So I guess that makes me pretty special huh?" Lennon teased him, as she shot him a smile.

"I can honestly say I have never met a girl like you." Isaac admitted honestly, as the two locked eyes, then he softly added, "you are definitely one of a kind."

Lennon genuine smiled at his comment. In the past, she had heard all kinds of comments thrown her way from guys trying to flirt with her and get into her pants, but the way Isaac looked at her was something different. It wasn't a horny boy checking out a hot girl, it was a boy _really_ looking at a girl, wanting to know anything and everything about her, which in her case would be a bad thing. She couldn't have Isaac actually knowing her. She couldn't pull him into her world.

As much as she didn't want to, she broke eye contact and nodded her head in the direction he had been traveling in with raised eyebrows, silently suggesting they should get back to their walk before he was late to school.

The two silently walked side by side, Isaac glancing over at her every few moments. He had no idea who this girl was, but ever since he saw her in the road he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was honest with her earlier, he had never met a girl like her before.

"So uh, are you new here?" Isaac asked, trying to make conversation with her and hopefully get to know her some. "I meant to ask you that last night but I got distracted." He added.

"Are you trying to blame me for distracting you?" Lennon questioned him, as she faked shock.

Isaac chuckled at her comment as he nodded his head then said, "I think you know how big of a distracted you are. I mean just look at you."

Lennon looked down at her feet with a smile on her face. She knew she was a pretty girl, none of this was a surprise to her, but the giddy teenager girl part of her couldn't help but be excited that he saw her that way as well.

She raised her head to glance over at him, shrugging her shoulders at his earlier comment then said with a flirty smile, "I would rather look at you instead."

Isaac looked over at her with a surprised look on his face, he could only assume she was joking around with him. Girls like that weren't interested in guys like him.

He turned his head away and cleared his throat, before changing the subject back to his earlier question, asking her again if she was new to town.

"Actually I am new to town and I could really use a tour guide to show me around." She said, as an idea hit her. Since she knew Derek was sniffing around him, she would stick close to him and in turn be able to find Derek easier. That was the reason she wanted to be around him, it had nothing to do with the small fluttering in her stomach or the need to protect him, at least that is what she told herself.

She looked over at him with a smile as she asked, "are you up for the job?"

"Me? You want me to show you around?" Isaac asked surprised.

"Of course." Lennon said, then added, "unless you don't want to."

"No, I uh, I do, but there's a funeral today." Isaac said.

"Oh, and you have to go to it?" Lennon questioned with a confused look on her face.

"No, but since I work at the cemetery, dad wants me there right after school so once the funeral is over I can finish burying the casket." He explained.

"Oh." Lennon said again. He watched her expression closely, assuming this would be the moment where she wrote him off as a weirdo like everyone else once they found out where he worked. But instead she surprised him when she smiled then said, "that's cool."

"It is?" Isaac asked with a surprise expression.

"Yeah, it is." Lennon said, then added ,"if you want I could come with you. Maybe help out or something."

"You want to help?" Isaac questioned.

"Are you just going to keep repeating everything I say with that cute, baffled look on your face." Lennon teased, as she shot him a smile.

"Sorry." Isaac breathed out with a chuckle, as he looked down at the ground for a moment, then added, "I'm just surprised that you are volunteering to hang out in a cemetery with me and help out."

"Why is that surprising? You did say I was a strange girl." Lennon pointed out.

"No, I said one of a kind, not strange." Isaac corrected her, as he smiled over at her.

"Well this one of a kind girl happens to like cemeteries." Lennon said, as she smiled back, then added, "so what do you say? Want some help tonight?"

"OK, yeah, sounds like fun." Isaac said, getting excited at the thought of spending more time with her.

Before long the two made it to school and walked over to the bike rack so he could chain up his bike. She breathed out a small sigh of relief at knowing he was safe at school now. She didn't know why she felt the need to protect him, that need that she still didn't want to admit fully to herself, but he was safe and that thought made her breathe a little easier.

"So I guess I'll see you later at the cemetery. After the whole funeral thing." Lennon said, as she watched him stand up straight after chaining up his bike.

"I'll see you then." Isaac said smiling.

She smiled back and nodded her head at him, as if to say 'bye', before turning around to walk away. Isaac watched her walk across the parking lot, away from the school building, with a smile still on his face. He glanced around for a moment, noticing how many guys were also watching her, she was definitely the type to get noticed, but for some crazy reason she chose to talk to him, although he had no idea why.

But before he could think about it too much more, the bell began to ring, signaling the start of the school day. He watched her retreating form a few minutes longer, then turned around and walked into the building with a one of a kind girl still heavily on his mind.

_...ooo..._

Lennon wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping until she heard her cell phone going off beside her. Assuming it was the alarm, which she had set right before crashing earlier, she sat up in the bed and with a yawn reached out to grab her phone to stop the loud annoying noise.

She glanced down at the phone and groaned when she realized it wasn't the alarm ringing, but the phone itself ringing since she was getting a call. She must have been so out of it earlier that she accidentally turned the ringer on before falling asleep.

As much as she wanted to ignore the call, she knew she couldn't. She had already ignored a call from her pack earlier, if she did it again she knew she would be in big trouble, if she wasn't in trouble already.

"Hello?" She said with an annoyed tone, as she answered the call and prepared for the yelling she knew she was about to receive.

_"Where the hell have you been?"_ Ethan yelled out, causing her to roll her eyes. She knew it, she knew she was going to be yelled out.

"Well I was on board the Jolly Roger with Captain Hook until you so rudely woke me up." Lennon said back sarcastically, hearing Ethan sigh over the phone at her comment.

_"You know what I mean. Deucalion is going crazy over here wondering why you haven't call or why you are not answering."_ Ethan explained

"Tell Papa Duke when I have something to tell, I'll call." Lennon said back.

_"Here, you can tell him yourself."_ Ethan said, as he put the cell phone on speaker while she tried to talk him out of it. The last thing she wanted was a group chat with her pack. She knew how it was, once a phone went on speaker, everyone would have an opinion they just had to voice and she was way to tired for that right now.

_"Lennon, why have we not heard from you yet? Is the job done or not?"_ Deucalion asked.

"Not." Lennon answered simply.

_"And why not?"_ Deucalion asked with a hint of attitude.

"Cause Derek is in deep hiding and not easy to find." Lennon answered.

She heard Kali scoff through the phone before saying, _"I knew this was a bad idea. I told you she needed back up."_

"I don't need back up." Lennon stated, trying not to bit her head off. She and Kali had a complicated relationship. They cared about each other like family, but Kali was often jealous of how close Lennon was to Deucalion and how much he trusted her over anyone else, although Kali would never admit that out loud, Lennon still knew it was the truth.

_"Hey I offered to back her up, but she said she didn't need help."_ She heard Aiden say.

_"Was that before or after she kicked your ass and stole your bike?"_ Ethan asked his twin brother with a chuckle.

_"She didn't kick my ass."_ Aiden said back.

"Actually I did kick your ass." Lennon said to him.

_"Correction, babe, I let you think you kicked my ass."_ Aiden said back, causing her to roll her eyes. She could just imagine the flirty grin he was shooting toward her.

Aiden was constantly flirting with her, although she never understood why. It honestly grossed her out since she saw him as a brother. But it did create lots of laughs between her and Ethan later when they talked about the latest pick-up line Aiden tried to use on her.

As everyone continued to argue over the phone, Deucalion yelled out, _"that's enough!"_

Once the rest of the pack shut up, he added, _"we'll met up tonight as schedule and go from there."_

"What? No, Duke! I can do this." Lennon called out. She couldn't leave tonight, she was supposed to meet Isaac soon. She couldn't leave him, not now.

"Listen I got a plan, I just need a little more time." She added, hoping to persuade Deucalion into letting her stay.

_"Don't do it. If she can't do the job we need to bring her back. It's dangerous for us to separate like this."_ She heard Kali say to their alpha.

"I can do this." Lennon argued, then spoke to Deucalion as she said, "come on, you know me. Have I ever let you down? If I say I can do something, I can do it."

Deucalion sighed then asked, _"what's your plan?"_

Lennon smiled, happy she was getting her way, then said, "Derek may be hidden but he is coming out long enough to start building a pack. I saw him briefly earlier today. He already has his eye on turning someone, so if I stay close to that someone, I can find Derek and hopefully be able to read him, see if he really has what it takes to be a real alpha."

Lennon and the others waited with bated breath to see what Deucalion would say. She rolled her eyes when she heard Kali mumbling in the background about how bad of an idea this was, until finally Deucalion spoke up and said, _"OK. Go forth with your plan."_

_"Is there anything else I should know about now?"_ He added.

She thought about his question and for a moment she thought about telling him what she saw surrounding the new beta Scott, but that was something she wanted to wait to tell in person, so she could see the proud smile on his face after hearing the news, and she definitely didn't need to tell him about Isaac, even though there was absolutely nothing to tell.

"No, nothing at all." Lennon lied, keeping her heartbeat steady. She knew the others would be able to hear it over the phone if she even thought about lying.

_"Alright, good girl. Keep me updated and no more ignoring calls, OK?"_ Deucalion said to her.

"Of course not Papa Duke." Lennon said back sweetly.

Deucalion softly chuckled at her words, she could always bring out a different side to him. The rest of the pack noticed he didn't smile or laugh much unless it was aimed toward Lennon, the girl he raised and viewed as a daughter.

_"Just be careful, Lennon."_ Deucalion said to her before ending the call.

She did a little dance, happy that she was able to stay in Beacon Hills for a little longer, then glanced down at her phone, seeing what time it was. She had just enough time to shower and change before meeting Isaac at the cemetery. She felt a small fluttering in her stomach again when she thought about the blue-eyed, curly head boy, but that didn't mean anything, right? There has to be another explanation for it.

Maybe she was just hungry, at least that is the excuse she told herself. All she knew was she couldn't be getting feelings for him. She had a job to do, a powerful pack to answer to and a dangerous life to live, she couldn't bring him into any of that. He was just part of the job, that's all he could ever be. But even after telling herself all of that, she still couldn't stop smiling the whole time she was getting ready.

Once she was finished, she slipped on her trademark black leather jacket then looked at herself in the mirror. She laid her hands on the table in front of the mirror and leaned in close, taking a good long look at herself, she took a deep breath before saying quietly to herself, "don't do this Lennon, don't think of him. Just stop thinking of him. Remember what you are. You're a freaking werewolf and werewolves don't fall in love. _You_ don't fall in love."

"He's just a job, that's it. Just a job." She whispered, feeling her heart drop as she said the words.

Without another word to herself, she turned around and walked out the hotel room. She had a job to do. A job and nothing else.

_...ooo..._

_a/n - hello readers! Thanks to everyone reading and/or adding this story. Big thanks to RHatch89, MessintheMirror and xXbriannaXx for reviewing. Hope you all are liking this story. Happy Reading! _


End file.
